gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow
Overview The Hollow is the name for the underground network of tunnels that lay beneath the surface of Sera. The Hollow is the original home of the Locust and was their home until they breached the surface of Sera on Emergence Day. Massive and complex, the Hollow and its complex tunnel network have yet to be completely mapped.The Hollows are broken in to two parts, the Inner and Outer Hollows. History Only the members of Delta Squad have ever infiltrated part of the Hollow and survived, as they successfully deployed the Sonic Resonator. However, the Resonator was not powerful enough to map the entire system, as the humans had simply underestimated the size of the tunnel network. After the failure of the Resonator, the COG were not about to give up. Private Damon Baird had discovered a Geobot which contained more information about the Hollow than the resonator had revealed. The origin of the data was then discovered to be inside Adam Fenix's Estate. This information was gathered by Adam Fenix when he mapped the Hollow years before and stored inside his laboratory. Delta Squad was then deployed to the Fenix Estate to collect the rest of the information stored there. This information was needed to navigate the Lightmass Bomb in the Hollow. Located on the mag-lev train, the Tyro Pillar, this bomb would be used to destroy as much of the Hollow as possible and eliminate a substantial number of the Locust forces. However, the train was taken over by the Locust which made arming and deploying the bomb no easy task. After a ferocious battle, the Locust General RAAM was slain, and the navigation data was downloaded, priming the bomb for detonation. As the train descended off a damaged bridge into a lake of Imulsion, the Lightmass Bomb was deployed and detonated, and a large part of the Hollow was successfully flushed of Locust. Over the course of six months after the detonation of the Lightmass Bomb, it was revealed that the Locust Horde survived and returned stronger than ever. With them, they brought a force that could sink entire cities which would later be revealed to be the Riftworm. Realizing they will soon have nothing left to defend, Humanity launches an all-out attack on the Locust Horde. Using Derricks to reach Landown and digging underground through grindlifts, the COG army nearly overwhelmed the Locust forces. Throughout the assault on the Hollow, the Riftworm struck again, this time completely sinking the city of Ilima. It was also discovered during this assault that the Locust had begun taking prisoners and torturing them or "processing them" according to Damon Baird. Shortly after the assault on the Hollows, Marcus Fenix and the rest of Delta Squad return underground after learning the location of the Locust Queen at the New Hope Research Facility. Once back in the Hollow, Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago set off a beacon using JACK. Once the beacon was activated, COG forces used grindlifts once more to swarm Nexus, the main home of the Locust Horde and the location of the Locust Queen. Delta Squad infiltrate the palace in Nexus and learn of the Locust's plan; to flood the Hollow to eradicate the Lambent that are now attempting to kill the Locust Queen. Also in the palace, Delta Squad finally confronts the Locust Queen who has a brief conversation with them and then sends Skorge to kill them. Marcus and Dom fight Skorge while Baird and Cole go after the Queen. Both Skorge and the Queen, however, escape. Delta then escapes the Hollow on Reavers to warn command of the Locust's plan. After being persued by Locust-driven Reavers and defeating Skorge and Hydra, Delta returns to Jacinto which is under attack by Locust forces. As the defense for Jacinto takes place, Marcus and Dom are tasked with returning to the Hollow and clearing out a small area where the COG forces can move in and deploy a Lightmass Bomb that will sink Jacinto and flood the Hollow, killing the Lambent and the Locust Horde before either can escape the Hollow. Marcus and Dom manage to hijack a Brumak and clear an area underground of Reavers, Seeders, and Nemacysts, allowing several King Ravens to move in to deploy the Lightmass Bomb. The Brumak hijacked by Marcus and Dom, however, becomes infected from exposure to too much Imulsion and becomes lambent. The King Raven carrying the Lightmass Bomb is smashed into the pool of imulsion by the Brumak, temporarily ruining the COG's plan. Marcus, however, uses the Hammer of Dawn to trigger the lambent Brumak to explode, creating an explosion large enough to trigger the Lightmass Bomb and sink Jacinto, therefore flooding the Hollow and killing hundreds of thousands of locust. Description Outer Hollows In this part of the Hollow in which the Locust reside. Reproduction allows the Locust population to grow almost exponentially. The appearance of The Hollow seems to be almost uninhabitable by human standards. Kryll excrement litters the ground, allowing the gamer to assume that the area has a foul stench. It can also be surmised that, as Imulsion is very hot, the heat must only amplify the smell. Water flows in rivers throughout The Hollow, and every surface is constructed of rocky terrain, which has almost a viscous texture to it. Stalactites and stalagmites are common, sometimes growing in such size to create full columns between the floor and the ceiling. There is a red, fluorescent fruit that grows on the walls and ceilings of The Hollow, which the indigenous creature known as the Rock worm feasts on. Much seismic activity, often caused by the Riftworm, has devastated the landscape of The Hollow, causing major rifts in the ground, and constant collapse of the environment. It is later revealed that The Hollow is so massive that the C.O.G. resonator is only able to map a fraction of the Locust tunnels. Steam pours from numerous rifts in the tunnels, illustrating either that the entire environment is extremely hot, or that that the ground beneath the The Hollow has a naturally high temperature. The Locust Horde transport to the surface of Sera through the use of emergence holes, which are spread throughout the surface of the planet, ranging in size anywhere from 8-13 ft and a depth of 6-20 ft. Inner Hollows The Inner Hollows are the deepest parts of the Hollows. Unlike the Outer Hollows, the Inner Hollows have natural fauna and flora with Indigenous Creatures from Rockworms to small Beatles and the Locust Horde.The capital of the Locust Nexus city is located in the Inner Hollows. And the Locust deity the Riftworm was in hibernation in the Inner Hollows until the Lightmass Offensive. The Inner Hollows contain natural lakes with various fish including the Leviathan and Imuslion lakes. =Indigenous Creatures= Pill Bug-Like These tiny purple bugs crawl across the floor of the Hollow in little groups. They are harmless and usually run away from you. They can be killed by stepping on them or shooting them. Hollows-Bat In the Hollow strange crane-looking Locust are seen flying around. They wont attack you but they appear not to be Kryll. Fish It is possible that these creatures aren't Locust but just giant fish,these creatures are what the leviathan was until it came in contact with Imulsion. The Horde uses these fish to steer their Locust Gunboat. Rock Worms They are semi-giant worms with a regaular fleshy inside but rocky outside making killing the beast some-what hard, the locust appear to use their protiens as an extra food source. =Appearances= Throughout the series you get to see plenty of "the Hollow", these are the places... Act 3: Belly of the Beast :Darkest Before Dawn :Angry Titan :Tip of the Iceberg :Act 4 Beginning Cinematic :Act 5 Ending Cinematic :Gears of War 2: act 2 Denizens :Gears of War 2: act 3 Gathering Storm chapter Ascension :Gears of War 2: act 4 Hive :Gears of War 2: act 5 Aftermath chapter Escape =Tunnels= The tunnels that the Locust Horde use to gain access to the surface are scattered and overlapped everywhere underneath the surface, as seen from the Geobot data. The amount of tunnels seems to be very massive, numbering of about 40 and more, each tunnel being about 100 feet or more/less in length. Some Tunnels are wide enough to have over six Corpsers crawling in them at the same time. In Gears of War2 it becomes clear that the giant Rift Worm makes the big tunnels and the less big tunnels are made by the Corpser Category:Locust Horde